


Fortuitous Entanglements of the Lewd Variety

by Ragnar_the_Red



Series: TWSTW Modern AU [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnar_the_Red/pseuds/Ragnar_the_Red
Summary: Writing out the implied smut in my story Those Who Sold the World, starting with the scene in between Halloween Treat and Risk Assessment.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: TWSTW Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973806
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Fortuitous Entanglements of the Lewd Variety

Rayla giggles as they stumble down his apartment hallway. The reason for her mirth mostly being him wearing his goggles and scarf in an attempt to stay incognito. Even through his drunken haze, he knows it's best that no one sees them together.

Once they reach his door, Callum looks both ways for any possible witnesses, but the coast is clear. Everyone on his floor is either sleeping or still out partying. After a few fumbling efforts at opening his door are foiled by his intoxication and Rayla's mouth on his ear, he manages to unlock and open it.

They slam it shut behind them, and use their newfound privacy to the fullest extent. Rayla practically drags him to his bedroom, pushing the door so hard it slams into his wall. "You'll be the one paying if the wall has a-" his teasing words are cut off when she hungrily shoves her tongue into his open mouth.

She's frantic, as if this might be the last time she would kiss anyone. It takes him a moment to adjust, but he's soon returning her vigor. His hands roam her backside, frustrated that they can't feel her bare skin just yet. Rayla's own hands seem to have the same problem, as thick as his jacket is.

It's the first of their garments to come off. He pulls away from their kiss long enough for her to help him shrug it off, then reclaims her mouth. She smells of a rich forest and clean air, like nature untouched by the hands of man. Like in the nightclub, her skin almost seems luminescent in the relative darkness of his bedroom.

Callum moves his hands to capture her beautiful face, tracing the new spirals on her cheeks with his thumbs. Her skin is so soft that he can tell the difference between the painted skin and where it lies bare without opening his eyes.

But he must open them eventually. When he does, he sees her staring right back at him, with hungry irises that belie a desire to swallow him whole. Her fingers dig into his torso as they battle his shirt, fighting to get it off as soon as possible. He raises his arms to help out, but hears a ripping sound as she pulls it off.

Neither of them pay it any mind of course, distracted as they are. Their lips reconnect once more, as Rayla runs her fingers all over his bare chest. He takes the time to appreciate the tart taste of her lips, like black currant berries. He groans as she nibbles on his lower lip.

He's about to ask her to take off her dress when she suddenly disengages and spins around so her back is facing him. "Be a gentleman and undo those buttons?" Rayla asks while looking over her shoulder, wearing a sly grin. "I think I may be a little overdressed at the moment."

"I concur," he agrees huskily. Callum steps forward and starts to undo the small, delicate buttons, beginning at the top. He can't help but inhale the scent of her hair, enjoying the smell of unrecognizable floral aromas. It's slow going undoing all of her buttons, thanks to his inebriation. But he finally manages it, and helps her pull down the dress.

Rayla steps out of it and kicks the dress and top onto his desk, leaving her in just a gray bra and matching panties. She moves to turn back around, but he stops her. He attaches his mouth to her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I never expected Moonshadow dancers to wear underwear beneath their dresses."

She moans softly and chuckles at the same time. "Normally we don't. It's expected that we lay with our preferred partner for the evening, and we elves don't care if our parts happen to show through." Her right arm reaches back to clutch his head. "I thought it might be seen as inappropriate to you prudish humans, but had I known  _ this _ would happen, I don't think I would've bothered."

Callum feels his erection strain against his pants. "Next time then." He moves his mouth to her ear, sucking on the pointed tip. The contented sigh she releases confirms her approval, as does the needy gasp when he slowly pushes a hand down her panties to rub her core.

Rayla rubs her ass against his crotch, and he can't stop the groan from escaping his lips. "Fuucckk," he mutters into her ear. His other hand reaches up to grope one of her breasts, kneading a nipple through the cloth of her bra. Her strained breathing excites him even more.

Suddenly, she takes his hand away from her core. "Enough foreplay for now," she states forcefully. "Take off my bra." He obliges without hesitation, going to work on the irritating clasps while Rayla drops her panties to the floor. He chucks the bra away when he's finished with it.

The elf turns around, and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest. The body paint on her arms didn't stop at the shoulder; the lines continued down her torso, rounding below the swell of her breasts, and coming together to form an arrow pointing down.

Rayla falls back on the bed and props herself up on the heels of her hands, leaving him to take in all of her glory. She epitomizes the lethal grace of an elven assassin; her abdomen is taut with beautifully shaped muscle, lithe but powerful. Her legs are long and strong, and he grows light-headed at the thought of them wrapping around his waist.

She gives him a sultry smile that turns his legs into jelly. "I think it's your turn to strip down now, unless humans are so prudish that you make love with your pants on."  _ Make love. _ Her choice of words sets his stomach to fluttering like a swarm of butterflies.

Callum eagerly rids himself of his boots and pants, kicking them away before falling onto the bed to join her. They lay on their sides as they entangle themselves with each other, kissing and biting and grasping as desperate as ever. The feeling of her skin on his, and of her breasts pressing against his chest, drives him crazy with lust.

Rayla rolls them over, so that he is on his back. She assails his chest with kisses, grazing her teeth against his nipples. She moves her attention upwards, nibbling at his neck and on his ear. "I love your short round ears," she slurs. "They're cute, like your pinkies."

He snorts at the absurdity of her comment. "Thanks, I think." She grins, and grinds her core against his erection, letting out a short laugh when he moans deeply. She starts to lower herself down on it when he stops her. "Wait! I need to put on a condom." The elf looks at him in utter confusion. "So you don't get, uh,  _ pregnant _ ?"

"Pff," she responds dismissively. "I can just take herbal tea for that." But she must notice that he still looks uncertain, because her face softens. "Fine, put it on if it'll make you more comfortable." Rayla lowers herself onto the bed to lay on her side. "Just make it quick," she whispers in his ear.

Callum reaches over to grab a condom out of his desk drawer. After opening the package, he sits up to put it on, but Rayla snatches it out of his hand before he can do so. "What are you doing?" She doesn't answer him, still examining the foil.

"This goes over your willy?" He nods, and she grabs his cock, causing him to inhale sharply. Grinning mischievously, she slowly pushes the condom down. "All the way down?" she asks, not breaking eye contact.

"Leave a little room at the ti-top," he whispers. She does so, and moves to mount him. But his desire spikes aggressively, and he pushes her down onto her back. The elf squeaks uncharacteristically, taken by surprise.

Callum gently pushes into her, and relishes the sounds of pleasure emitting from her throat. He surveys her body again, wondering how he ever got so lucky to attract such a gorgeous woman. Her eyes are shut, and she clutches at the comforter.

He stops when he's all the way in and remains still, waiting for her permission to move. Rayla opens her eyes and looks at him, beckoning him forward with her gaze. "C'mere, you dumb handsome human." He leans downs and meets her waiting lips. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, as they passionately kiss.

"Move," she commands. He obliges dutifully, slowly thrusting in and out. She hums her approval, restlessly moving her arms up and down his back and neck. "I had no idea how much I wanted you until tonight." Her accent has grown incredibly thick, and it takes more than a moment for him to comprehend what she said, distracted as he already is by how good she feels around him.

"I think I can say the same," he replies between strained breaths. Her core is so tight that each thrust is a battle to not lose control. "As soon as you walked in wearing that dress...if Soren wasn't there, we might've been doing this sooner."

"At least we're doin' it now. Faster, now." Rayla pulls his head down, and the hot air from their panting intermingles in the few centimeters of air between their mouths as Callum increases his pace. Each thrust sends ripples up his body, and he knows that he won't last long.

He tries to think of something else, but at that moment, she wraps her powerful legs around him. The elf is pulling him in with every limb available to her, alternating between curses and affectionate whispers. "You feel so good," he tells her. Or thinks he tells her. His thoughts have become difficult to sort from his speech.

"You too," she says back quickly, voice full of adoration and lust that makes his heart melt and his stomach flutter. "Keep goin', Callum." She latches her lips onto his neck, and runs her fingers through his hair roughly. "I'm close."

Callum ups the tempo once again, panting as he tries to stave off his climax. But Rayla's moaning only eggs it on further, and he can't hold it back any longer. He unravels, gasping as he does so. His thrusts become ragged and slow, and he gently falls to lay on top of her, resting his head between her breasts.

He takes a moment to recover his breath, and guiltily looks up at Rayla, who's still breathing heavily. "Sorry I didn't get you to finish." She smiles down at him, gently rubbing his scalp. The sensation sends a tingle down his spine.

"It's okay dummy, it still felt good." But he can hear a small measure of disappointment in her tone. Callum picks himself up, pulling his softening member out of her. He pulls off the condom and tosses it in the garbage. Rayla is still looking at him, her eyes shy and questioning.

Wordlessly, he scoots back on the bed and lowers his head to her core. He kisses the inside of her thighs, drawing a sharp exhale from her. She reaches down to grab his head, and coaxes him forth.

Chuckling, he gets to work, darting out his tongue against her clit. "Yes," Rayla groans, her whole body shifting on the bed. "More Callum, please." Encouraged, he puts more pressure into the movements of tongues, enjoying the taste of her cum. She tastes sweet almost, perhaps owing to the typical Moonshadow diet.

He spells out his name against her, pleased by her dulcet sounds of pleasure that his efforts are producing. The elf squeezes his head with her thighs, and he holds onto them, pressing his fingers into the soft skin to feel the hard muscle underneath.

It doesn't take much longer to bring her to her climax. Rayla begins to writhe, her hands grabbing at the sheets and at his hair. Her whole body is set to quivering, and she lets out the most lovely moan he's ever heard, a long and deep sound. Callum pulls away when she finishes and releases him from the hold of her legs, wiping her cum off his lips.

Her chest is heaving heavily when he climbs forward and lays down next to her. Rayla grins happily at him, looking impossibly beautiful. "I wanted to ask you to do that, but I didn't know if humans were too repressed to know what it was."

Callum kisses her on the cheek. "You have a _lot_ to learn about human sex practices then. Most humans would consider oral sex to be fairly vanilla." She furrows her brow in confusion. "Basic," he elaborates.

She hums, tracing his face with her fingers. "Teach me something then; how long are human refractory periods?" Her tone is innocent, but her purple eyes lock with his, and her look is nothing short of insatiable. "The moon is getting close to full," she adds, as if it's explaining something.

His head is spinning, and he sputters out an answer. "Give me half an hour at least!" He laughs nervously, looking at the ceiling now. "I'm beginning to wonder if I'm going to survive the rest of the night. And you get, uh, _hornier_ the closer the closer the moon is to being full?"

"If _hornier_ means what I think it does, then yeah." Rayla is running her hand over his chest, momentarily fascinated by his chest hair. She glances up at him through lidded eyes, smirking. "Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle with your fragile human body."

"I appreciate it," Callum replies amusedly. _I'd rather not have this be the last night we spend together,_ he almost adds. But that's a conversation for the morning. And everyone was always telling him to savor the moment.


End file.
